Scream
by clarabranson
Summary: After being a little too naughty with Severus Snape in the dungeons one night, Clara Branson discovers she is pregnant. Severus finds out and Clara is stunned by the outcome. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I sighed, looking out the window, as I was thinking about Harry and his friends. They were going after the Horcruxes, and Harry refused to let me go with. I'm bored out of my mind, currently living at Weasely Wizard Wheezes with the twins. It was still vacation, after all.

"Oi! Clara!" I heard from down the stairs. "What, Fred?" I asked. "Isn't it time that you started to school?" I gasped, remembering that it was time to go to King's Cross Station. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed to the stating, Fred and George in tow. "Bye, you guys, I'll miss you!" I said. They waved as I boarded the train.

"Hello, Clara." Luna said. I smiled. "Hi." I looked a head, knowing that this was going to be a long year. We made small talk on the way to school, and I headed to the girl's dorms after dinner, which was entirely uneventful, and plopped down on my bed. "Hey, Nick," Addison Avery, my roommate said. "Hi, Addi!'" I replied with a smile, no matter how upset I was.

"So, are you going to finally confess you love?" She asked, blinking her eyes, and holding her hands agianst her heart. I glared at her. "No, and don't bring it up!" I exclaimed, a little aggravated. "Aw! Don't be like that!" She said happily. I frowned. "He's like... I don't know how many years older than me! Theres no way it would ever work!" I exclaimed. "Sounds like someone needs to go to bed." She said. I agreed and laid down.

The next day, I had changed into my Hogwarts uniform. I pulled on my skirt, did my hair, and left for class. I had Potions with Professor Slughorn first. I didn't mind Snape being professor, but I'm glad that he got the job he wanted. We made some potion, I didn't even catch the name, I just let Addison do it for me, and walked out of class once dismissed.

I walked to DADA, and tried to find my next victim. Draco Malfoy. I smirked when he walked into the room. Once he got right where I needed him, I drobbed a dung bomb on him. He turned and glared at me, while I just looked around, whistling.

"Miss Branson, detention, tonight at eight." Snape said firmly. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered. Addison looked at me with a sympathetic look. I just rolled my eyes. Tonight was not going to be fun.

After the rest of the classes, and dinner, I was headed to the girls dorms to get changed. Addison had already laid my clothes out for me. I looked over them as she smirked. I got wide eyed and backed away from it. "No. No, no, no, no." I repeated. It was a mini skirt, with a tank top that showed much of my cleavage.

"Aw, C'mon!" She exclaimed, already pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. "You've got five minutes to get down there~!" She said in a sing-song voice. I growled. "Fine." I mumbled as I slipped out of my uniform and into what she picked out.

I have to say, it was quite cold down in the dungeons. Quite cold indeed. I had my cloak on over me, but I still felt the coolness of the air hit me. I went up to the wooden door of the DADA class, and knocked. "Enter." Was all I heard. I stepped in. "What shall I be doing sir?" I asked, taking off my cloak. He got wide eyed, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"You'll... uh..." He said, stumbling over words. _So unlike him..._ I thought. "You'll be scrubbing the floors, no magic, just a towel and a brush." He said, clearing his throat. I cold still feel his eyes roaming my body. I nodded, and went down to the brush. I could still feel his eyes on my. I took a chance and looked back up.

His eyes had glazed over. "Uh, sir?" He looked at me. "Come here, Clara." He said. I nodded. I got a wicked idea and walked over to his desk, leaning on it so he could see down my shirt. "Yes, professor?" I asked. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, sauntered over to me, and pushed me up against the wall. "Do you know how you make me feel?" He asked, getting angry. I smirked. "No sir, I don't." He growled, and started kissing my neck, lifting me so that I had to wrap my arms around his waist. He was already pretty hard.

"No foreplay." I said. He growled, and set me down. He went to his chair, and took off his pants, leaving his shirt on. I walked over and he took my panties and skirt off, and picked me up, slamming into me. "Ah!" I screamed. He just groaned and threw his head back. I smirked as I started riding him.

I felt a coil build up in my stomach. "Snape~" "Severus..." "Severus I'm about to- AH!" I screamed, letting go. He let go with a loud groan. "Don't tell this to anyone, understood?" He asked. I nodded. "Dis-Dismissed." He said, I got dressed and walked out.

The next day, in DADA, I was handed my paper back, but with a note written on it. I looked it over.

_'Clara, there's something we need to discuss, please, meet me after class.-_

_Severus.'_

I looked up at him and nodded.

After class, I walked over to him. "Yes sir?" I asked. "There's something that I thought of when you left." He said. "And what is that?" I asked. "That we didn't use protection. If you start showing signs of pregnancy, I want you to come straight to me, understood?" I nodded. "Yes sir." He nodded, and I walked out.

1 month.

_Yup. Pregnant._ I thought staring at the test that I had bought at a shop that sells muggle things, _Oh god, why did this have to happen to me?_ My train of thought ended as I approached the DADA doors. I knocked. "Come in." I heard. I gulped, but pushed the door open. Snape saw me, and asked what he thought was wrong. "Was I right?" He asked. I nodded. He came over and hugged me. I cried into his arms. "I think it would be best for the baby's sake if we got married after your years here end." He said. "But you don't love me." I stated. He chuckled. "Yes, I do." He said. "Tomorrow, we'll get your ring."

8 months.

"Clara?" I heard Harry call. "HARRY!" I yelled and jumped in his arms. "Whoa! Hold on! You're... pregnant?" He asked. I nodded, gleaming. I had just gotten done with school, and I was currently in the process of moving in with Severus. Harry looked at me. "Who's is it?" He asked slowly. "Severus'." I stated, smiling like an idiot. "WHAT?" He exclaimed. "Relax, we're married." I said. "But... when?" He asked. "About a week ago." I giggled. "I really wished I hadn't had missed out on that." He said, bug hugged me again.

A little while after that, just a few hours, I was in Severus and my house. I was driking some tea when I felt a rush of liquid down my legs. "Uh, Severus?" I yelled. He looked at me. "It's time." I said, clutching my stomach.

He rushed me to the hospital and five hours later, we had our two baby boys, Severus James Snape and Sirius Lucius Snape, in the world.

"Sirius, stop picking on your sister, please." I said, he came over to me. "But!" "No buts." I said. He huffed and walked off. He and his brother had my personality. Their sister, Lily Hermione Snape, had a combo of his and mine. She came in and went straight to her dad, little Daddy's girl, who picked her up. "What did they do?" He asked. "Sirius pulled on my hair, and Severus laughed." Severus Sr. Sighed. "Well, they'll get their punishment." He said, walking into the living room. He never did anything bad. He would just lecture them, and let them go. I giggled as I thought of it. He is such a softie.


End file.
